


Sound of Silence

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Child Soldiers, Colonnello too, Even if he's younger than Skull, Harry is Skull, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Reborn is a protective older brother figure, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Harry is Skull, Arcobaleno  are an  Overprotective and Dysfunctional  family, and I have very little idea what I'M going to do with this Fanfiction  yet.(Summary and Tags are a work in progress)





	1. The Future  that Changed the Past

"Skull?" Tsuna asked as he stepped  out  onto  the  patio.

"This isn't  the  first  time  I've been the Cloud  Arcobaleno." Skull said. He sat on the railing, gazing  at the stars  overhead.

Tsuna frowned  as his intuition told him it was the truth but his knowledge told him that was impossible.

"Before I never got close to the others who bore the curse. I distanced myself and went on my way."

Tsuna pushed aside the confusion as he listened to Skull speak, still uncertain as to why Skull wanted to talk with him in the first place.

"This time was different than the other times though. This time, the others didn't let me drift too far away. They didn’t understand me, I didn't really want them to, but they noticed."

When Skull trailed off a bit Tsuna spoke up.  
"What did they notice?"

"They noticed I had lost my purpose. They made me their Lackey. It was...odd to say the least. I was always involved and always had something  to do. Most often it was Reborn and Colonnello took teaching me weapons, but while the guns are different from the ones I first learned to use they were still guns. After witnessing me attempt  to  kill myself in a fit of dispar ,  they  kinda  went  overboard  with  the  overprotective  thing."

"I don't think it's overboard  if they have legitimate  reason to worry."

"...you're  probably  right, but it's not like I could die anyway."

"Skull, why did you call me out here?"

"Because I'm about to do something  that will make the other Arcobaleno hard to deal with and I felt you should have a heads up."

"Wa-What do you mean?"

"I said they were overprotective  right? Reborn’s  always looking for or making up a reason to scan me with his flames. Colonnello  is always ready to knock me out should I do something  'permanently  life threatening' and Fon is really good at reading me. He's the only one who could stall me long enough  for the others to keep me alive. Viper knows more about me than the others do, and knows what to say to keep me from losing track of reality. Verde's managed to study a Gift I have, the first without the Gift allowed to study it and able to understand it better than those who've  been  studying  it for generations."

"What are you trying to say Skulll?"

"Their my Family Tsuna. The only Family I have left."

Tsuna stared  at the gentle purple  eyes of the tiny Cloud. The resolved glint they held sent worry dancing  along his intuition.

"...Skull?" Tsuna hoped  he was wrong.

"Byakuran has people with my Gift in his Familia. Too many for Non-Gifted teenagers to handle. I'll  be  taking  them out while the fighting is going on. Doing so will have consequences  however."

Tsuna gulped. He'd noticed how Skull had been referring to his Immortality  in the past tense recently. He had a feeling  he knew what consequences  Skull was talking  about.

"So...you're  gonna d-die?" 

"I might. I traded my Immortality to have my natural  body back. It will only last as long as my Flames do, as I won't be breaking the curse so it will continue  to  drain my flames, and it very well may kill me this time."

Tsuna braced himself against  the railing as the information  sank in. Skull was going to die, Skull was planning  on his death.

"Why tell me?" Tsuna had to ask.

"...because the next time I see you, I'll  be a younger me without knowledge  of the past ten years. My past ten years wouldn’t  have  happened, so my past self won't remember  them, and I won't be sticking  around long enough  to  meet the one who could make me remember  events that never happened."

Tsuna still didn't understand  but Skull stood up. Skull was about to leave when he hesitated. 

"Tell Reborn-tell him that I said 'Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak.'"

Tsuna's frightened shock turned to confused  disbelief.

"Don't worry, he'll  know what it means." Skull reassured hastily. Then the tiny Cloud was gone and Tsuna was worried for his sanity.

When Skull died, defending  the Arcobaleno  from Byakuran  after taking out the Gifted he had mentioned, Tsuna wished he had spent more time with the elusive Arcobaleno Cloud. Tsuna remembered  to pass Skull's  message to Reborn. The hitman's cold black eyes would drift to the stars with a thoughtful  gaze even as he took apart and rebuilt his guns. 

"...Nitwit...Blubber...Oddment...Tweak..."

Days past, the Arcobaleno Sky Yuni and Tsuna teamed up to defeat  Byakuran, and then Tsuna was waking  up  in his room ten years in the past with a major  headache.

"Dame-Student." Reborn ordered. Tsuna looked up  at his tutor in shock, a panicked  shout  on his tounge. "We're  going to England, then Scotland. Pack your bags."

Tsuna groaned  as he dropped  on to his bed.

_He just saved the Kami-forsaken  Future! Can't  he at least take a nap before their next adventure?_

Reborn’s  impatient  glare was Tsuna's only answer.

_My poor normal  life, please rest in peace, you will be missed._

 


	2. Seven Strangers at a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you back in time to when Reborn first met those he called family, before they were cursed.

Renato walked into the back room of the dingy little bar; each step confirmed the worst fears harbored by the patrons, as his careless confident smirk lingered in their minds long after he disappeared. Finding a black haired teenager already sitting in the private room was a surprise, but not one he wasn't expecting.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Renato asked as he sat next to the teen. It was completely possible the kid was in his early twenties, but certainty didn't look any older than seventeen. Age wasn't much of a problem to Renato though, as long as the cute teen was older than sixteen then it didn't matter if they were forty or a hundred.

"Waiting for Death." The teen replied and Renato's mind stuttered to a halt.

"Aren't we all?" A hidden voice asked. Renato tensed as he suppressed a jump. Glancing around the room he saw a cloaked person laying on the couch while Renato and the teen were sitting on armchairs.

"No...you don't wait for Death, Death waits for you. I wait for Death alone." The teen said.

Renato knew some creepy and depressing people, but this teen was just so forlorn Renato wasn't sure if his initial plan of flirting with the guy even had a chance.

"I see no profit made in that way of thinking." The cloaked person said.

"Do your thoughts make you money?" The teen asked. Renato was glad the guy could talk about something not death related.

"Usually." The cloaked person said.

"Sounds profitable." The teen joked.

"It is." The cloaked person chuckled.

The conversion died as the teen's eyes - and how did Renato miss the emerald green gaze? - drifted back out the window.

There was shouting out in the hallway before a young woman kicked down the door and dragged a blond man in by the ear.

"Idiot." The woman sighed, pushing the man to one of the other couches around the room.

"Sorry Lal kora." The man sighed sheepishly.

"My, what happened to the door?" Another man asked as he stepped into the room.

"A lovers spat." The cloaked person said.

"Oh?" The man - obviously a martial artist - asked.

"If you want details you'll have to pay mu." The cloaked guy said.

"I'm sure I can manage without." The martial artist said.

Further talk was cut short by the sound of the door being repaired. Renato glanced to he door to see the teen sitting next to a green haired man in a lab coat.

"-what kind of wood does that?" The man asked.

"It's Elder wood. Not commonly found in the outside world." The teen answered.

"You know this how?"

"Its my building, built with my trees, on my land."

"...that makes sense. But how does it self repair like that?"

"Elder wood has close properties with Death-"

Renato wondered if Death was the teens favorite topic. It could be possible, but was also kind of worrying.

The teen soon wandered back to the window as the others eyed each other with distrustful judgment. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours until the empty gaze of the teen turned away from the window.

"I shall take my leave now. I hope we never cross paths again." Then the teen was walking out of the room and out of sight.

Moments later a cheerful, bubbly and pregnant sky waltzed into the room with cookies and tea. Renato wondered of the teen knew the woman was arriving and had left to avoid her. One thing was sure, Renato knew, Luce was much easier to flirt with than the teen had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...tada! Anyone want to give me prompts for this? Like ibwas thinking making Tsuna and Nana multilingual, or something. I'm still not sure what this is going to turn into. Comments of what is good or what I should expand upon would be nice. Questions and supportive suggestions are appreciated too. Please let me know about any errors, I've typed this up on my tablet so I can't trust the autocorrect yet. Thanks for reading, and sorry about the lo g rambling note.


	3. Gender Whenever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Fluid Harry/Skull...metamorph? Should I tag that? Thoughts? Please comment and be supportive. Thanks for reading!

Fon watched as the teen sat against the balcony. The young man -because anyone with eyes so jaded couldn't be a boy - had refused to be in the same room as Luce and had instead camped out on the balcony during their mission briefings. The emerald eyed young man was interesting to say the least. Always so distant and quick to disappear, the teen was like a shadow. So easily forgotten until it was too late, then the teen was all to memorable. 

"-you each have a mission packet and a deadline to complete said mission. Following the preset restrictions you may do as you please to complete your mission." Luce said.

Fon smiled. The restrictions limited the group to depend on each other to complete their separate missions. This set up basically forced communication and teamwork between the gathered specialists. How terribly obvious.

The teen waved his hand, opening the balcony doors and with a snap of his fingers a packet was flying through the air. Fon blinked. He was positive the teen wasn't a Mist...Mist secondary? 

"...Madam?" The teen said politely. "I can't accept my mission."

Fon hid his frown behind his tea cup as the others glanced at the teen with unamused doubt.

"Is it too difficult? You could always ask the others for help." Luce said.

"...Must I accept this mission?" The teen asked.

"I'm afraid so. Our employer gave us these missions because only we could complete them."

"...I see." The teen stood up and walked into the conference room with a resigned smile. "May I barrow someone's gun? Or dagger? Or poison?"

All three types of weapons were offered seconds later.

"Does our _esteemed_ employer want the corpse riddled with holes or diced up into pieces?" The teen asked Luce.

"...I'd rather not know." Luce said cautiously.

"Very well then. I'll take the poison please Viper, and you can put it on my tab." Then the teen turned to the others at the table.

"Fon, would you please help me?" The teen asked.

"Of course." Fon said as he placed down his tea. He followed the teen to the other side of the room, curious as to what the teen's mission was. The teen handed over his mission packet and uncorked the poison vile.

"Read that aloud will you? Then make sure the mission is finished will ya?" The teen asked.

"...Track down and retrieve Harry James Potter...Present the target to the gathered specialists-" Fon began. It was a simple enough mission so far. The teen turned to face the watching group and lifted the poison vile in a mocking mimic of a wine glass.

"May I present myself, Harry James Potter." The teen said.

Fon glanced down to the next set of instructions the teen had to follow, and repeated the teens words in his head. They proved to be incompatible... But the truth couldn't be escaped.

"-Once the target is deceased -" Fon continued as the teen downed the poison like a shot glass "discard the corpse until further notice."

Then the teen was dead, collapsed like a puppet with their strings cut, and shocked disbelief filled the air. Fon eyed the woman in charge, who knew their employer and would be handing out their missions, and he decided he didn't like what he saw. Why force someone into suicide? A teenager no less? What would she gain from it? What does their employer get from it? 

Fon's thoughts were stopped from their chaotic questions by the teen -whose name was Harry Potter - coughing up blood and poison.

...

The teen was dead. 

...

Emerald been eyes blinked open before the teen smirked.

...

The teen is no longer dead.

...

The young man's body shifted and changed.

...

The young man who died, was no longer a dead young man but a living young woman.

...

Fon glanced to the other wide eyed specialists at the conference table. Viper had their notebook out, Renato was staring at the now alive young woman, Colonnello fainted and Lal was glaring at Luce. Verde was also staring at the young woman - who was a man five minutes ago! - while Luce stood up on shakey feet to leave the room.

"So...can I go home now?" She even sounded like a woman.

"Why aren't you dead?" Verde asked.

"I'm immortal...and Death...Death is an arse." With that the woman stood up and _changed back._

The young man who became a woman turned back into a man then left the building.


	4. New Idenity

Viper recognize the parchment letter that Harry Potter handed to them. It was just like the ones lining their family's archives. Their oldest client, thought to be a strange family line, often asked for an entirely new identity. Viper recognize that parchment paper because only that client used that wax seal, or signed it M.O.D, or used quill and ink to write. It wasn't an ink pen, the lines were to different, Viper had checked.  Holding the letter, facing the client who often requested the services of their family, and the only thing Viper could think was,

 

"Are you really eight-hundred-ten years old?"

 

Harry blinked. He ran a hand through his hair and offered a half shrug.

 

"I don't look it do I?" Harry leaned back in his chair. "Everyone saw Harry James Potter, technically the third, die yesterday," 

 

Viper frowned at the topic change, but let it slide. This man was paying them in real gold for their services, and it was best to actually do the job your hired to do.

 

"Mu, Because 'Harry James Potter the third' died yesterday you're creating a new identity?"

 

"It what I always do," he drummed his fingers on the table. "I don't see why that should change,"

 

"Reasonable," 

 

"Yeah, I was thinking I be a girl for a while,"

 

Viper looked through the letter, and like all the others it was a packet of information.

 

"Jolene Granger. Birthday is April 12th," which was yesterday, "daughter of dentist and a housewife, grew up in Texas. Average student at school, caught stealing her father's car at 16, and was arrested for shop lifting at the same time,"

Viper watched as Harry, male with dark hair and eyes too green to be natural, changed. Jolene, a young woman with long blonde hair and soft green eyes, smirked.

"Now sugar," Jolene said. "You'll get those records straightened out of me right?"

 

There was everything from who her parents were, connected to previous identities, to the trouble Jolene got into and the hospital trips and the dental records and DNA samples. 

 

"It'll be finished by tomorrow,"

 

"Wonderful news Sugar," Jolene's jeans, tee shirt, and leather jacket, morphed into a more feminine pair of jeans and a flower themed off the shoulder shirt. Viper wondered how Harry changed his biology so completely that he was purely female now. Viper new from studying previous samples, that 'Harry' now 'Jolene' could even get pregnant. 

 

"Hey Sugar," Jolene said before she left. "How long do you think it'll take to set up my uncle's funeral ?"

 

"Mu, you paying me to do it ?"

 

"Sure thing Sugar, lets have it soon then," Jolene left with a sway in her hips and a smile on her lips. How would Jolene, a supposed country girl, deal with Reborn or the others? Would she act like Harry did, or would the Could craft a new personality?

 

"Mu," Viper smiled. "This should be fun,"


	5. Shake it for Me Girl

Luce walked into the meeting room with Viper, confusion and hurt swirling in her mind. Harry, barely seventeen years old, was dead. He was dead, and it was all her fault. Of course, she didn't know his assignment had been a suicide mission. Not even an actual mission, it just ordered his death! Luce hadn't been able to contact Checkerface at all and she had no idea who's even going to be their Cloud. Harry was dead.

 

Walking into the meeting room, bracing herself for judgment and glares, Luce prepared to inform them of Harry's funeral. 

 

"Hey there Muscles," An unknown voice said. "Why Dontcha come to play with Tall, Dark, and Snarky with me?"

 

Luce dropped her purse, scandalized shock freezing her in place. 

 

A teenaged blonde woman stood on the armrests of Reborn's armchair. Her short skirt barely covering her behind as she leaned forward. Her face inches away from Fon's, who sat on the other armchair. Fon was redfaced, but as silent as a stone. His eyes shut and his serene smile in place. Reborn on the other hand seemed to be fighting himself on what to do bout the... unholy tease practially shoving her behind in his face.

 

"What on Earth!" Luce said. "How disgraceful,"

 

The girl stood straight. She jumped off the armchair, much to Reborn's disappointment, and swayed over to Luce.

 

"He was teasin' me first," the girl said. "beside's it's only a bit of fun,"

 

Luce and the girl stared each other down. 

 

"Joelen?" Viper said. "I have the plans set for your uncle's funeral,"

 

Luce tried to picture this disrespectful brat and the quite wallflower she remembered being related.

 

As Luce watched the overly cheerful blonde talk to Viper, Luce sighed. 

 

She just didn't see the resemblance. 


End file.
